Facção antes do sangue
by TedL
Summary: Caleb sabia que não pertencia à Abnegação e sabia que sua irmã também não. Ele achava que os dois seriam eruditos, tinha certeza disto. Mas quando ele viu o sangue dela queimando sobre as chamas da Audácia ele notou que não a conhecia como acreditava que conhecia. A partir de então era só ele, ele e sua facção. Sua família não fazia mais parte da sua vida.


De repente foi como se todo o mundo estivesse girando e ele, no entanto, estivesse preso ao lugar onde estava. Só podia ser isso. Então a imagem mudou e o garoto abriu os olhos não sabendo por um instante aonde estava, só quando viu o homem à sua frente que se lembrou: o teste de aptidão. Era isso, o teste iria dizer o que seria de sua vida agora.

— E então, qual foi o resultado?— As palavras saíram de sua boca desesperadas demais.

— Para alguém da abnegação você foi bem direto, — a moça da franqueza disse olhando para o garoto sem realmente fazer contato direto com seus olhos, ela aprendera que o povo da abnegação não gostava muito de contato visual.— Não me surpreende, entretanto, o resultado de seu teste, se quer saber. Erudição, garoto. Esse foi o resultado.

— Obrigado, senhora. — Caleb disse e se retirou da sala com a palavra ecoando em sua mente. Erudição. Mas é claro que seria isso, ele pensou. Havia muito tempo que Caleb sabia que abnegação não era seu lugar, ele não pertencia a esta facção, mas lá era sua casa então ele devia seguir as regras. Ajudar a carregar sacolas, ceder seu assento no ônibus, não fazer perguntas à mesa. Tudo isso era apenas um hábito de acordo com as necessidades do momento, mas ele já havia lido o suficiente pra saber que cada membro de uma facção deve fazer coisas porque é de sua natureza fazer não por ser uma obrigação.

Depois que saiu da sala em que fez o teste ele ficou calado assim como todos os outros da abnegação, mas ao contrário deles Caleb estava pensando em si próprio, no que faria a partir daquele momento. Ele só tinha uma certeza: derramaria seu sangue na água da Erudição no dia seguinte, independentemente do que viesse acontecer. Beatrice, ele se lembrou, não estava ali, já era para ela ter voltado. Pensar nisso o lembrou de outra coisa: sua irmã não escolheria a abnegação, ele tinha certeza. Se ele mesmo não se encaixava na facção em que seus pais escolheram ela muito menos, o tempo todo ele precisava lembrar a ela que devia ser altruísta, pelo menos enquanto vivessem lá.

Ele já havia observado a irmã por tempo o suficiente e mesmo assim não tinha certeza do resultado do teste dela. Definitivamente não seria Abnegação e nem amizade. Franqueza? Bem, não. Ela mentia com muita facilidade, na verdade, com facilidade demais pra algum membro da franqueza. Na audácia só tinham loucos e sua irmã não era uma louca, pelo menos não o suficiente pra tal facção. Só restara uma: erudição. Beatrice sempre foi curiosa e interessada nas coisas. Será que sua irmã iria para a mesma facção que ele?

O caminho até sua casa foi tranquilo mas o garoto não deixava de pensar que algo de errado havia acontecido com Beatrice mais cedo, porque mais ela teria sido liberada antes de todos? Ao chegar em casa ele a viu cortando legumes e foi ajudá-la. Sim, definitivamente tinha algo de errado com sua irmã. Ele queria saber o resultado do teste dela pra poder saber se estava certo ou não como havia pensado, mas sabia que ela não iria dizer, muito menos dentro da mesma casa em que seus pais moravam. Seu pai odiava a Erudição e deixava bem claro isso.

Ao escolher a erudição, ele sabia, o pai ficaria chateado com ele, mas não havia muita coisa que Caleb pudesse fazer a respeito disso, afinal era sua vida e ele não iria abrir mão. Ele já havia abrido mão de si mesmo por mais de 16 anos, agora era sua vez de viver do jeito que achava certo.

Ele e sua irmã estavam subindo as escadas juntos, logo menos iriam entrar em seus quartos e ele não teria mais a chance de falar com ela sem estar do lado dos pais. Ele sabia que a irmã não era altruísta, mas também sabia que ela não iria querer decepcionar seu pai e pelo que ele conhecia de Beatrice achava bem capaz de ela escolher algo contra a própria vontade só para não magoar seu pai.

—Beatrice — ele disse— Devemos pensar em nossa família... mas... mas devemos pensar em nós mesmos também. — Logo depois que ele disse isso viu que os olhos da irmã se arregalaram indicando que ela ficou surpresa com o que falou, mas é claro que ela ficaria, ele era o Caleb altruísta, o Caleb que sempre a lembrava que ela devia ceder seu lugar no ônibus e a lembrar de não responder os insultos dos outros. Era isso o que ele era pra ela, não o Caleb que tentava ensinar à irmã que ela devia ter a conduta de alguém que vive na abnegação. Ela não conhecia o irmão muito bem, ele concluiu, não como ele conhecia ela.

— Os testes não devem mudar nossas escolhas. — sua irmã disse e ele sorriu. Talvez ela já tivesse escolhido uma facção antes mesmo de saber do teste porque sabia que não pertencia à abnegação. Essa era uma das coisas que ele acreditava que a irmã já tivesse feito.

— Não devem, não é? — E ele subiu. A noite foi tranquila, bem mais do que ele pensava que iria ser. Durante muito tempo o dia da Escolha assombrara Caleb, ele sempre soube que neste dia iria deixar a casa dos pais para sempre, quando era criança isso o assustava um pouco, mas agora não fazia mais sentido sentir medo disso. Era sua vida, de mais ninguém, ele tinha o direito de escolher.

Ir junto com a família até o edifício em que é realizado a Cerimônia da Escolha foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele fez pois aquela seria a última vez em que os quatro estariam juntos. Talvez Beatrice viesse junto com ele, mas sua mãe e seu pai não, jamais. Era isso. Facção antes do sangue, sempre.

Ele estava sentado ao lado da irmã quando ouviu Marcus chamar seu nome. Ele queria se despedir dos pais mas sabia que não era possível. Era estranho, Caleb pensou, a vida toda ele soube que chegaria esse momento, mas mesmo tendo esperado por isso ele descobriu que não estava preparado para finalmente ir embora sem dar um Adeus. Segurou forte a mão de Beatrice esperando que ela fosse a próxima a fazer isso quando se juntasse a ele junto às pessoas da erudição e se dirigiu para frente onde recebeu uma faca que Marcus lhe entregou.

O corte doeu menos do que ele pensava que doeria e assim que a primeira gota de sangue brotou na palma de sua mão ele a derrubou sobre a água tonalizando-a de vermelho. Caleb ouviu múrmurios na sala mas apenas seguiu sem olhar para os lados até chegar junto ao povo de sua nova facção, ao seu povo. Ele era um erudito agora.

Beatrice foi chamada e ele notou que a irmã estava inquieta. Provavelmente ela não esperava que ele fizesse isso. Ao chegar lá na frente sua irmã olhou para ele que acenou para ela sorrindo. Ele queria muito que ela escolhesse erudição junto com ele, sabia que aquilo era egoísmo demais com os pais, perder os dois filhos de uma vez, mas ele já havia sido altruísta demais por uma vida inteira.

Caleb não acreditou quando sua irmã deixou o sangue derramar sobre as chamas da audácia. Não, só pode ser um erro, ele pensou. Sua irmã jamais seria daquela facção. Loucos. É isso que eles são. Enquanto ela se dirigia rumo às pessoas com tatuagens e piercings ele notou que os olhos dela estavam acessos assim como as chamas que queimaram o sangue dela, o mesmo sangue que corria em suas próprias veias.

De repente tudo ficou claro para o garoto: ele percebeu que não conhecia a irmã assim como ela não o conhecia também. A máscara que os dois usavam na abnegação criou essa distância entre eles, uma distância que ele jamais poderia vencer, uma distância que só aumentaria com o tempo. Foi naquele momento que Caleb finalmente compreendeu o que significava_ facção antes do sangue_. Ele havia deixado sua família e sua família havia o deixado. Agora era só ele e sua facção. Seu novo lar, sua nova vida.


End file.
